More Human Than You'll Ever Be
by Princess Ona
Summary: *FINALLY UPDATED* not pg-13 yet, but will be in later parts. K/18. Camping trip???
1. Chapter One Over the River and Through t...

So this is my Kuririn and Juuhachigou(K/18) fic. Feel free to put it on your   
website, Just alert me first, Okay? And be sure to include that I, Princess  
Ona, am the author. There really should be more of these, peeps, because   
they are the most Kawaii couple ever, besides Vegeta and Bulma. This is my   
fanFICTION! Nothing I say neccesarily happened. It is MY interpretation,   
okay? Well I'll leave you to it.   
  
  
Advanced Summary: Kuririn goes on a camping trip in the woods with friends.  
Deep in the mountains he comes across some clues to Juuhachigou and   
Juuhanagou's past, before they became Androids. (sorry, I forgot the Japenese  
term for 'artificial humans') Marron{that bubbly little blue haired   
*%$#&!!!! Why I aughtta....} returns and causes a bit of trouble. She is   
really devious and hateful and is dating our poor Kuririn at first.   
  
  
  
More Human Than You'll Ever Be.  
  
  
"Kuririn, why are you leaving?" whined Marron. (Marron ALWAYS refers to the  
(ahem!) adult {snicker} one.)  
  
"I already told you that Vegita, Chi chi, their families, Tien, his   
girlfriend, Yamucha, me and Piccolo are going camping in the mountains"   
Kuririn patiently explained. Sometimes it took her a while for things to sink  
in. Or at least that's what he thought.  
  
In actuality, Marron was very clever, and put on a bubble head facade   
because men seemed to like that better. In Marron's own experience, she had  
always gotten everything she wanted by pretending to be stupid and she was  
perfectly content to stay that way. This Kuririn, though short, wasn't   
terribly ugly, and was very gullible. And rich, even though he lived on this   
nowhere island.  
  
Marron pouted. "You have to leave?" she said, pretending she would miss   
him. She would miss using his credit card to shop.   
  
"You could always come with us" he told her.  
  
"And sleep on the ground? Uh-uh" she shook her head vehemently. And the   
thought of being with those barbarians, and old ladies disgusted her. She   
ignored the fact that Bulma, the youngest of the 'old ladies' was a year   
younger than her own age of twenty six(this is probably not true,but bear   
with me) And she conveniently forgot that the 'barbarians' had saved the   
planet numerous times.  
  
"Can't you stay here?"  
  
"Sorry Marron, but we've all been planning this since after the Cell Games  
ended a year ago. This week is perfect, and I can't just drop out now." he   
hoped she would understand. He thought that he loved her, but how would he   
know? This was the first long term relationship he'd ever had. He was   
greatful for any attention from a girl. It wasn't like he was the best   
looking guy in the world. Being bald and practically noseless and VERY short.  
  
And after being rejected by another, Marron was a welcome distraction. Well  
he guessed it wasn't fair to say 'rejected', because he had never really   
asked. But when he had wished the bomb in her away, she had merely ridiculed   
him, then reluctantly thanked him.  
  
"Fine, but I'll miss you" she said giving him a good look at her tear   
magnified eyes. If he wanted to spend time with his 'friends' instead of her,  
then she could at least make him feel guilty.  
  
She didn't realize that it wasn't only his need to spend time with his   
friends that was making him go, it was also his need to get away from her.  
She smothered him, and her constant demands for his money was wearing him   
thin. He was starting to think that being alone would be better than being   
with a literally thoughtless girl.   
  
He kissed her on the cheek absently,"I knew you'd understand" then walked   
out the door in his hiking shorts, t-shirt, and duffle bag, and took to the   
sky.  
  
  
*Meanwhile, at Capsule Corperation...*  
  
"Tell me again why I'm going on this stupid camping trip again" Juuhachigou  
said to the three women in the kitchen at Bulma's house, where she had been  
living.  
  
"Because you owe me for blasting Vegeta two weeks ago so he complained and   
yelled for a day and a half, and me, Chi Chi, and Lunch need help with all   
the men. I mean, even the kids(Gohan and Trunks[the baby]) are all boys!"   
Bulma said matter of factly. She was packing a miniature refrigerator and   
capsulized it, some diapers, and a huge, overstuffed bag. She put the tidy   
little device in her shirt pocket, and noticed the raised eyebrows of the   
other women.(I hope to Kame that everyone knows what a capsule is, cuz I   
ain't explaining it)  
  
"What? I have a baby to carry, and if you think any of those thick-headed   
nincompoops out there would offer to help, you're crazy. I'd be happy to  
capsulize your luggage." The others took one look at the guys in the other  
room doing various 'man' things, and held out their bags. "Told you" Bulma   
laughed.  
  
It was comical really. Yamucha was flexing his muscles at a mirror. Tien   
and Piccolo were in a conversation about ki blasts, or something. And Vegeta  
was standing with his arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart, as if he   
was getting ready to attack something, and scowling at the whole room.   
  
Just then Kuririn walked in the door. Juuhachigou froze, and ceased   
breathing. What was this emotion that seized her every time the little man   
came around? She didn't under stand it, didn't like it, so she was extra   
nasty to him. There was no logical reason why he should like her, and her   
whole existance was based on logic, fact, and equations. He was one that, it  
seemed, she couldn't solve. The others, with the possible exception of the  
women and Goku, had befriended her because they were afraid of her power.   
Vegeta hadn't befriended her at all.  
  
But Kuririn... Oh, she knew he was a little afraid of her, too. He didn't  
seem the type to like someone because of their ki, though. So there was no   
real reason WHY he should care for her. Yet he'd demonstrated it dozens of   
times, by saving her life. She knew he thought he had done her a favor by not  
letting her die, but immortality was a curse. She would forever be trapped   
in an eighteen year old body.  
  
"Hey, great! Now that everyone is finally here, we can go." Goku said   
cheerfully, "Hey girls, it's time to leave!" he called into the kitchen.  
  
"We're coming" The four women walked into the room with their neat little  
capsules.   
Kuririn gaped when he saw Juuhachi. She was so beautiful in her hiking   
clothes and hair pulled up in a ponytail. She looked so... Human. Her iceblue  
eyes scanned the room. He did a double take when she aimed a tiny smile in   
his direction. She never smiled at him. And he was so dense that he just   
looked at her, until the smile faded and she quickly looked at something   
else.  
  
'Stupid!' he thought to himself, 'She smiles at you for the first time ever  
and all you can do is stand there!'   
  
Then Kuririn started feeling guilty. He was here mooning over Juuhachi when  
Marron was at home all lonely and feeling neglected. There was no way for   
him to know that she was...entertaining another guy as he thought.  
  
"Everyone have everything?" asked Bulma.  
  
Kuririn started to nod with the rest, when he remembered that he had   
forgotten his tent back at Kame house. "Shoot, guys, I forgot my tent. You go  
ahead, I'll go back and get it"   
  
"Okay Kuririn, you know where the site is, right?" Yamucha said.  
  
"Yeah" he confirmed. He headed out and flew away.   
  
"Well every body, let's go. Hey, how come you girls don't have alot of  
luggage?" inquired Tien.  
  
The females looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
Vegeta snorted. "Ha! Women..." this started an argument between him and  
Bulma that lasted all the way to the campsite, where when he'd finally had   
enough, he kissed her. And Bulma shut up.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuririn landed on the small island that held Kame house. He had left the   
tent upstairs, and climbed up to get it. He slammed open the door to the   
room, startling the two occupants on the bed. A blond haired surfer,   
and...Marron. Kuririns sharp intake of breath, startled her out of her shock.  
"Kuririn, I can explain..."  
  
He turned on his heel. Over his shoulder he calmly said, "Marron, I want   
you out of this house by the time I get back from my trip" then he walked   
down the stairs again, grabbing his tent on the way, and flew off.  
  
He pondered his reaction. He was actually more disappointed than angry. Not  
really UPSET, upset at all, in fact. He supposed since he wasn't, that he   
had never loved her in the first place. He was actually RELIEVED that he now  
had a reason to kick her out of his life.  
  
Now he was gonna sit back, and enjoy his vacation.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. APOLOGIES!

I have to tell everyone that I really apologize. I will be going to a local library soon and posting all updates, new stories, etc, then. If everyone could just be patient then I really thank you. Again - sorry. If you didn't read it in my bio, then I will tell you that my A:// drive broke on the computer. Since it is a shared computer I keep everything on a floppy. With the drive broke...I kind of have a problem. I am typing this on the computer and saving it to documents, then deleting it when I'm done. Plus, for some reason, I have been having difficulties getting onto the archive. I ask your forgiveness.  
  
Love,   
Princess Ona 


	3. Chapter Two Babes in the Woods

II.(Pretend I mentioned Goten and Chaou-tzu in the last chapter)  
  
  
Kuririn flew over the valleys looking for the campsite. Just when he was about to comb them yet again, he saw a large bright purple thing pop up. Thinking it was probably Bulma's tent, he swooped down. Sure enough, there was everyone, setting up their various camping apparatus. Vegeta was griping about having to sleep in a PURPLE tent. How un- masculine. Everyone else was trying not to laugh. And since Goten didn't know how to react to the rising ki, he starting wailing, as was the way with babies.  
"Okay everyone" Chi-chi started, "Since we started late, we won't have that much time to get everything up. Me and Bulma agreed that everyone is going to split up into groups of two and look for firewood. I will stay here with the children."  
Everyone agreed, for to defy Chi-chi was to experience hell. "Hey Kuririn, d'you wanna be my partner?" Gohan asked. It was amazing how the strongest boy on earth, probably the universe, could manage not to get a swelled head. He was as humble as his father. That brought a twinge, for everyone missed Goku.  
"Sure"  
"Wait, Gohan" Piccolo interrupted. "You should stay here with your mother, it's not safe to be in the forest with only children."  
And since Piccolo's word was law, Gohan agreed. "Sorry, Kuririn"  
"Don't worry about it. Now who doesn't have a partner?"  
"Juuhachi doesn't" Gohan said helpfully.  
"Hey, good idea. I'll just go ask her" He looked around and saw that she was struggling with a capsule. He walked over to her and said. "Um, do you need some help?"  
"What does it look like?"  
"Oh, uh, here. You just depress that button and throw it on the ground." He demonstrated. "Like that"  
"Now I suppose you want me to thank you for helping me?"  
"Nope. Just helping out a friend. Say, since there's no one else, would you like to be my partner?" he asked cheerfully.  
"So I'm a last resort?"  
"No, I, um. I didn't ask you first because I thought you'd say no"  
"Oh" Juuhachi felt bad. "I suppose we could be partners.   
"Is everyone ready to go?" there were affirmatives from all over. "Then lets go" Bulma walked into the trees pulling a chagrined Vegeta behind her.  
********************************  
A few hours later....  
Bulma and Vegeta staggered into the clearing with the few measly twigs they'd managed to collect. Of course they hadn't REALLY been collecting wood.   
They saw that everyone was there except two.  
"Chi, where's Kuririn and Juuhachi?"  
"They haven't come back yet"  
"Oh. Where's Trunks?"  
"I put him down with Goten a while ago. Goten was getting fussy, and Trunks eyes were drooping."  
"Okay. Um, If you don't mind, were going to bed."  
Everyone waved them on, and the two entered the tent Bulma had been sure to soundproof. Well into a long kiss, when Vegeta was getting ready to remove Buma's T-shirt, there was a tug at the zipper to the tent.  
Vegeta grumbled, and Bulma sighed before seeing who it was.   
Little Trunks was standing there in his Capsule Corp. t-shirt. "What is it sweetie?"  
"I had a nightmare, mommy. Can I sleep with you and daddy?"  
"Of course. Right Vegeta?" Her voice dared him to dissagree. He grumbled some more, and turned over. Bulma cuddled up with their son, and in no time he was asleep.   
When Vegeta thought they were both out, he turned over and brushed his fingers through his son's fine hair. And settled into sleep, facing his mate and child, his arm thrown over both.  
And Bulma smiled.  
  
************************  
  
In the woods....  
  
"I think we have enough now, we should head back" Kuririn said nervously. Night in the forest gave him the creeps. His flashlight shined on something that glinted. "What's that?"  
"I don't know" But Juuhachi had the uneasy feeling that she had been here before. "I don't know, but let's check it out"  
Kuririn thought, "What the hell? It couldn't be worse than facing Cell, could it? 


	4. Chapter Three Little House in the Big Wo...

FINALLY THE LOOOOOONG AWAITED THIRD CHAPTER.  
  
  
Kuririn wanted to eat his words. Bite, chew, and swallow. Juuhachi's interest was piqued, and so was his, albeit reluctantly. He tugged on the brim of his emblem cap he trooped foreward. There wasn't a monsterous metal monster thingie like he's feared- simply a cabin. A quaint log shack-a-mabobber.   
"Hey Juuhachi, it's just a cabin!" he called, relief evident in his voice. "But I wonder what it's doing out here in the middle of this forest? Juuha-?" he looked back and halted.   
She was trembling. Actually trembling. The stonefaced, ice cyborg diva was actually trembling. And her face was tight, pinched, like she was trying desperately to hold something in.  
Then it magically cleared. The face smoothed and she was calm once again. "Come on Kuririn, let's check it out. It's got to be more interesting than gathering firewood."  
"Uh, Juuhachi, maybe that's not a good idea. What if someone lives here?"   
"No! I mean, it's obviously abandoned. And if some vagrant accidentally stumbled upon it, we'll scare him off. Quit being such a scaredy cat"  
Dumbfounded, Kuririn followed. Who'da thunk she'd have a word like 'scaredy-cat' in her vocabulary?  
The rickety old door swung open with a creaking noise, eerie in the silence. And then they entered a bonafied nightmare.  
Or at least the setting for one. There were cobwebs EVERYWHERE, along with spiders, bats, rats, and every other kind of small creature no one wanted to find in their home. The detestable animals fled at the sound of the two's arrival.   
It was a one room shack that had three ancient twin beds and a small dresser along the far wall, a small dingy kitchenette in one corner and a low table and chairs not too far away. The rest of the room seemed to be a makeshift recieving area, with a moth-eaten recliner and sofa on a once beautiful oriental rug.  
Something caught Kurirind attention to his left. Juuhachi was rummaging through the doors of an old desk he hadn't seen tucked into another corner. Not finding anything worth while there, she went to the dresser and started digging.   
Kuririn watched in abject facination as Juuhachi's efforts turned up nothing. Then in the bottom drawer she hit paydirt. She pulled a picture frame out and blew a thick cloud of dust up from the surface. She used her shirt to wipe it then took a good look at the photograph encased within.   
Kuririn was starting over to her when she froze. The frame clattered to the floor and the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the night.  
  
  
So how was that for a cliffhanger? The next chappie will be up real soon. 


End file.
